Deine Worte wärmten mich
by North of the North
Summary: Jede Nation hat eine Schwäche, die keine der anderen Nationen kennt. Kanadas erweist sich als etwas gefährlicher für seine Gesundheit als die meisten anderen.


Your Words Warmed Me chpt 1-3

German version

23 Oct 18

Deine Worte wärmten mich

Synopsis

Jede Nation hat eine Schwäche, die keine der anderen Nationen kennt. Kanadas erweist sich als etwas gefährlicher für seine Gesundheit als die meisten anderen.

 **Hallo, eine Erinnerung daran, dass dies nicht meine erste Sprache ist und alles, was ich über Deutsch weiß, ist Autodidakt aus Büchern (nie in einer tatsächlichen Klasse gelehrt). Wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler mache, sag es mir bitte.**

Diese Geschichte wird aus der japanischen Perspektive erzählt, da er das Protokoll für das Treffen und später im kanadischen POV aufschreibt.

* * *

Jede Nation hat eine Schwäche, einen kleinen Fehler für Sie, dass, wenn Sie menschlich wären, Ihr genetischer defekt gewesen wäre. Die alten stellten sich vor, dass es derjenige war, der Sie geschaffen hatte, um zu sagen, dass Sie genau wie ihre menschlichen Bürger waren, und dass Sie nicht perfekt waren.

Es ging selbstverständlich, dass auch in "Familien " das Geheimnis, was genau die Schwäche eines jeden Menschen war, nicht angesprochen wurde. Auch wenn es ein Imperium war, das viele Kolonien hatte, fragte niemand je, was die Schwächen seien. Allen wurde gesagt, dass Sie auch niemanden mehr über ihre Schwäche wissen lassen sollten, sonst würde Sie sie töten. Alle jungen Kolonien glaubten, dass Sie, als Sie jung waren, immer alles glaubten, was Ihre Kolonisator sagten. Es war nur eines der Dinge, die Sie nicht in Frage gestellt, da Sie älter wurden.

In einigen Fällen war dies am Ende fast fatal, Kanada war ein solcher Fall, und das einzige, an das sich eine der anderen Nationen erinnern konnte.

Aber das kommt in der Geschichte voran. Da dies das offizielle Rekordbuch für die Welt Versammlungen ist, sollte ich von Anfang an beginnen und keinen Hinweis auf das Ende geben. Ich sollte den Beginn dieses Eintrags wahrscheinlich auskratzen, bevor DeutschLand ihn später auf Fehler prüft, er kann sehr perfektionistisch sein. Schießen, ich behandle das wie mein Tagebuch zu Hause.

Japan lehnte sich vom Tisch, Frösteln auf der Seite vor ihm.

"Ich denke, ich sollte dieses Haus mit nach Hause nehmen, um richtig zu recyceln und auf einem frischen Stück Papier zu beginnen. Warum die Hausmeister keinen Recyclingbehälter in die Besprechungsräume legen, bleibt mir ein Rätsel."

* * *

Mathew, auch bekannt als das Land Kanadas, hatte festgestellt, dass er in letzter Zeit immer kalt war, und nichts, was er jemals geändert hat. Auch wenn er unter seinen Covern lag und ein Buch las, um beim tragen mehrerer Schichten von Kleidern aufzuwachen, änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er noch zitternd war.

Er wollte wirklich nicht aufstehen. aber die Uhr las 7:28, und das Treffen begann um 9:00. Er stöhnte ein wenig und murmelte darüber, wie viel er nicht wollte. aber er stand immer noch auf, und es war nicht so, dass es jemanden gab, der zuhörte und sich darum kümmerte.

Er wusste, dass es ihn nur kälter machen würde, zu diesem Treffen zu gehen.

Er hatte schon früh gewusst, dass seine Schwäche darin bestand, dass seine Körpertemperatur durch die Gesten und Worte der Menschen um ihn herum reguliert wird. Nette Worte oder eine Umarmung entsprach einer schönen warmen Körpertemperatur, und mit Gletschern auf ihn gerichtet und ein wütender Ton oder Argument ließ ihn zitternd, wie der Winter war früh und plötzlich in alle seine Provinzen und Territorien angekommen.

Er tat sein Bestes, um angenehm zu sein und niemanden zu ärgern; aber es gibt nur so viel, was man tun kann, wenn man die Zustände für einen Bruder/Doppelgänger hat.

Als er in den Spiegel schaute, konnte er sehen, dass seine Lippen begannen, blau zu werden, und sein Zittern hatte sich gerade vom guten Morgen an vergrößert "Wer? " hatte er von seinem Haustier Eisbären bekommen. Das beste, was er heute hoffen konnte, war, es ohne Hypothermie bis zum nächsten zu schaffen.

Das Treffen hatte begonnen, wie er vermutete, alle ignorierten ihn. Als es anfing, dachte er, Sie scherzten herum, dann erkannte er, nachdem das erste Jahrhundert dieser Behandlung vergangen war, dass dies kein Witz war. Sie konnten ihn ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal sehen. Es ist, als ob man nur sieht, was man sehen will. Sie haben ihn immer nur gesehen, wenn Sie seinen Bruder sehen wollten, Sie wollten ihn nie sehen, und das fühlte ihn auf den Innenseiten auf eine ganz andere Weise kälter.

Er hatte einmal versucht, seine Meinung zu äußern; aber England hatte ihn gebrüllt und ihm gesagt, er solle sich verschließen, und dass niemand auf seine dummen Ideen hören wollte... Amerika.

Er spürte seinen inneren Temperaturrückgang noch mehr.

Das war, als das Treffen begonnen hatte, seltsam zu werden, mit dem Raum, der auf seltsame Weise um ihn herum kippte, sollte es das tun?, konnte er nicht sicher sagen; aber er hätte schwören können, dass er Russland sah, wie er ihn schließlich quiznerisch ansah.

"Seine Haut ist wachsend, und seine Schüler sind verdünnt. Er zittert. England, ich schlage vor, Sie stoppen ihn von dem Versuch, seinen Pullover zu entfernen. Er hat Hypothermie. "Russland sagte in seinem angenehmen Ton der Stimme, derjenige, den er benutzte, um kindisch zu erscheinen. Mathew wusste, was es wirklich bedeutete, Russland wusste nicht, was es tun sollte. Er wusste, dass Russland sich nur nervös fühlte. Er wusste aber nicht warum.

Mathew versuchte zu sprechen, konnte aber auch in seinem unbewussten Zustand sagen, dass etwas mit seinen Worten nicht stimmte.

"Seine Rede ist schlurrot." Russland bemerkte.

Er verstand nicht ganz, was vor sich ging, alles, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, war die Kälte. Er dachte nicht, dass es jemals so schlimm geworden war. Dann spürte er einen Ausbruch von Wärme und seufzte, es war Glückseligkeit.

Russland Klang jetzt in Panik. "England, lege meinen Mantel jetzt über ihn!"

Mathew konnte Sie noch hören, ein bisschen, aber seine Vision war schwarz geworden. Er konnte nicht sehen, und die Klänge der anderen Nationen wurden durch einen Klingelton ersetzt. Bis es nicht plötzlich war. Es gab keinen Klingelton, oder die anderen Nationen, oder die Stifte und Nadeln, die er am ganzen Körper gefühlt hatte. Es gab nichts.

* * *

…..

* * *

"Jemand muss ihn in Ihr Zimmer bringen."

"Was?" England rief aus und wandte sich Russland zu. Die anderen G8-Mitglieder spiegelten seine Stimmung mit dem identischen Blick auf ihre Gesichter.

Er seufzte, versuchte es dann auf einfachste Weise zu erklären, dass er es konnte. "Es ist, was Sie tun, wenn eine Person Hypothermie bekommt. Sie müssen Sie so gut wie möglich erwärmen. Wir werden gelehrt, die Person mit Hypothermie zu entkleiden, wenn Sie nasse Kleidung haben und, wenn Weg von der Zivilisation, um Ihnen Ihre Körperwärme zu geben, indem Sie in einen Schlafsack mit Ihnen kriechen. Oder Ihnen Ihre zusätzliche Kleidung zu geben. Hier würden wir ihm entweder mehr Kleidung geben oder ihn in heißes Wasser oder in eine andere warme Umgebung stecken. Wir haben Bäder hier in unseren Hotelzimmern. Das ist es, was ich vorschlagen würde, da es schneller ist, als zu versuchen, ihn mit Decken und extra Kleidung aufzuwärmen. Mit dieser Methode ist es seine eigene Körperwärme, die ihn, indem er in seiner Nähe gehalten wird, erwärmt. Das wäre langsamer, als ihm eine äußere Wärmequelle wie ein heißes Bad zu geben. "Die Idee, dass jeder von uns seine Kleidung abnimmt, ist absurd. Das wäre unhöflich und unanständig."

"Es ist, was gelehrt wird. "

"Keiner von uns nimmt Kanadas Kleidung ab."

"Dann beschäftigen Sie sich mit seiner Hypothermie."

"Augenblick mal," Amerika unterbrochen. "Wir wissen nicht einmal, ob er Hypothermie hat. Bekommt man das nicht nur, wenn es draußen ist wie wirklich kalt? Es ist nicht einmal cool hier. VielLeicht hat er Hitzschlag oder etwas."

"Ich bezweifle es. Aber wenn Sie es wünschen, können Sie ihn immer ins Krankenhaus fahren und sehen, dass ich Recht habe, wenn Sie sich dort umschauen. Wenn er die Verwendung von Fingern oder Zehen auf dem Weg verliert, dann werden Sie wissen, dass es ihre Schuld ist, und ich werde damit zufrieden sein."

"Auf keinen Fall! Es wäre ihre Schuld."

"Hörst du sogar, was du sagst?" Fragte Russland, dann seufzte er und Stand von seiner formuliert Position durch Mathews Körper. Als er Aufstand, schnappte er sich die Arme Kanadas, hob ihn auf und ließ ihn in seinen eigenen Waffen-Braut Stil nieder. "Sie gehen in das Krankenhaus in der Nähe von hier und beschreiben seinen Zustand. Ich werde ihn in ein lauwarmes Bad legen, während der Krankenwagen gerufen wird. England, ich glaube, ich habe Sie gebeten, Sie anzurufen."

England blickte erstaunt auf seinen Namen, der plötzlich in diesem Austausch ausgesprochen wurde.

VielLeicht würde er sich ausschöpfen? Wie sorglos.

" Gut, " England sagte, als er nahm sein Handy und begann mit dem wählen 911. "Ich habe das vergessen."

Amerika wandte sich an England und hob eine Hand, um Russland an sich zu verweisen. "Sag mir nicht, dass du das tun wirst, was die commie sagt!"

"Zeigen Sie nicht auf Menschen!" England schnappte sich. "Es ist unhöflich. Und ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir etwas erzählen muss. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Ihnen über irgendetwas Berichten muss. Ich kann wählen, was ich will. Und ich wähle, den Anweisungen Russlands zu folgen, da er mehr darüber weiß als ich."

"Und ich bin nicht mehr kommunistisch, Amerika." Russland konnte nicht anders, als hinzuzufügen.

Amerika schnappte sich seinen Blick auf blare in Russland, aber sein Glanz dimmelte etwas mit den nächsten Worten Russlands.

"Im Moment ist es am besten, dass Sie mir zuhören. Kanada und ich sind beide Winter-Typ-Nationen. Ich weiß, was in der Kälte oder zumindest in der Art von Kälte, die wir bekommen, getan werden muss, und ich weiß, was in dieser Kälte passiert. Kanada hat eine Hypothermie. Hören Sie auf, mit mir darüber zu streiten. "

Russland musste die folgenden Bemerkungen zurück beißen, die er dazu sagen wollte, wie, wenn Amerika nicht nur Kanada entführen oder etwas tun könnte, um ihn zu behandeln, und vielleicht Amerika mit seiner Handfeuerwaffe auf die leere schießen würde; aber das wäre einfach sinnlos und würde seinen Worten weniger Gewicht verleihen. Besser wäre es, seine Taten nur für ihn sprechen zu lassen.

Amerika zögerte, dann nickte er. "Fine, können Sie Kanada nehmen, um ein Bad zu haben. Aber nur ein Bad, hört man?"

Russland lächelte. "Natürlich, Genosse." sagte er, bevor er Kanada aus dem Zimmer trug und hinunter in die unteren Etagen des Gebäudes, in dem sich die Hotelzimmer befanden.

Es war, als er die Treppe hinunter ging, natürlich, und Weg vom Konferenzraum, dass er erkannte, dass, um dem Land in seinen Armen ein Bad zu geben, er derjenige sein würde, der seine Kleider wegnehmen müsste, und dass er den Amerikaner einfach bei sich behalten hätte, so Das müsste er nicht. Warum hat er immer an diese ziemlich wichtigen Dinge gedacht, als es schon zu spät war?

* * *

Der Junge war in seinen Armen aufgewacht, als er um seine Schlüsselkarte fummelnd war, um in sein Hotelzimmer zu gelangen. Zumindest musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, dass er nicht mehr aufwacht. Das war eine Sorge, die von seiner Liste abgekratzt wurde. Nun war es am besten, Kanadas Versuche zu ignorieren, wegzukommen und die Tür zu öffnen, jetzt, da sich die gesproustete Schlüsselkarte endlich entschieden hatte, zu arbeiten. Das Höllen Gerät.

Kanada wurde grob auf das Bett fallen gelassen und zurückgehalten, als er ging, um wieder nach oben zu kommen. Er zählte jeden der Atemzüge Kanadas auf und spürte seine Stirn. Noch kühl und ein bisschen nass mit Schweiß. Das müsste fixiert werden.

Dann erreichte er für Kanadas Hände.

* * *

Als Ivan geht, um Mathew es Handgelenk für einen Puls zu überprüfen, Ruckert Mathew seine Hand Weg. Und als Ivan dann nach Mathews anderer Hand Griff, hatte Mathew auch diesen zurück gerissen, um sich seiner anderen Hand an der Brust anzuschließen, wo er Sie zusammen und sich um Sie herum in einem erbärmlichen Versuch, Sie vor dem Blick verborgen zu halten, Verflüchzog.

"Ah, ich sehe, wie es ist. Du willst meine Hände nicht berühren. Warum?" fragte Ivan.

"Ich muss nicht Antworten."

"Das ist in Ordnung, aber ich möchte, dass Sie."

"Du wirst lachen."

"Scheint ich wirklich wie eine lachende Art von Person?" Fragte Ivan. Er hatte sicherlich nie an sich selbst als solche gedacht, aber wenn das der Eindruck war, den er ausgab... nun, dann hatte er einige Arbeit zu tun, um das zu ändern.

"Naja, Nein." räumte Mathew ein.

"So? Ihre Antwort? "

"Es ist dumm."

"Du begingst mich mit deinem Versteck, Kanada, zu ärgern. Ich schlage vor, dass Sie das nicht weiter tun."

"Ich...Meine Hände sind immer kalt. Jeder Ruckert immer von mir Weg, wenn ich Sie berühre. Ich habe jetzt nicht meine Handschuhe dabei, und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich jetzt nicht berühren würdest. Ich möchte nicht noch eine andere Person mit meiner Temperatur stören. "

"... Ist das alles? Dann mache ich nichts dagegen. Meine sind immer auch kalt. "

"Oh wirklich? " Mathew sagt es sarkastisch. Und Ivan macht es ausnahmsweise nichts aus. Er nimmt Mathew nur die Hände und packt seine um Sie herum.

Beide Hände waren wie Eis.

Mathews Augen breiteten sich aus, seine Schüler vergrößerten sich, und Ivan sorgte sich, dass er wieder zu schwach war, bevor Mathew lächelte und es so weich schien wie der erste Schneefall des Jahres, der nur darauf wartete, in die Wohnung gesprungen zu werden und glückliche Erinnerungen zu entwickeln.

"Sieh?" Ivan sagte. "Also, ich habe nichts gegen deine kalten Hände." und Ivan lächelte zum ersten Mal während Ihres Gesprächs.

Das Lächeln war eines von nur elf, die Mathew während all der Begegnungen, die Sie hatten, miterlebt hatte... genoss als Diplomaten für ihre jeweiligen Länder in den letzten 100 und plus Jahren, die seine Augen erreichten und ihn tatsächlich glücklich aussehen ließ.

"Wir können zusammen kalt sein. " Ivan fuhr fort, und Mathew spürte eine plötzliche Blüte der Wärme heißer als jedes Feuer, das er zuvor angezündet hatte. Das war ein Feuer, das in seiner Brust zentriert war, und es ließ ihn atemlos.

* * *

…

* * *

Bei der keuchen verengten sich die Augen Russlands, und er steckte das Thermometer, das faul in seiner linken Hand gehalten wurde, zurück in den Mund Kanadas. Auf dem Piepser, der bald davon abfolgte, hoben die Augenbrauen der Platin-Blondine auf, als die Russin das aufnahm, was Sie las.

"Nun, nun ja, die US-Nationen haben schnelle Heilungsfähigkeiten, aber das ist ziemlich beeindruckend. Zuerst gehen Sie von immer noch ansprechbar mit einer Temperatur Indizien für eine schwere Hypothermie auf diese, wo jetzt sind Sie bei einer normalen Körpertemperatur und scheinbar normal im Laufe von nur wenigen Minuten. "

Seine tiefen violetten Augen erhoben sich, um in Kanadas hellere Farbe zu schauen, und verriegelten dort. "Gibt es etwas, das Sie mir sagen, Kanada? "

Kanada war sprachlos. Dann flüsterte er: "Du kennst meinen Namen? "

Russland frohlockte. "Natürlich Tue ich. Bist du dumm? Ist das nun mit ihrer Schwäche verbunden? "

Seine Augen glitterten, gefährlich. Und Kanada erinnerte sich daran, wie Russland als die gefährlichste Nation unter Ihnen auf persönlicher Ebene abseits seines Militär-oder Länder Staates galt. Er war ein großer Mann, und auch List. Und nie subtil über das, was er wollte.

Doch was musste er verlieren? Er wurde entblößt und sowieso bloßgelegt. Warum nicht auch mit mehr internen Dingen? Wie sein größtes Geheimnis. Das eine Geheimnis, das jeder hatte, und doch wusste niemand anderes, oder sollte es wissen.

"Ja, es tut. " Kanada antwortete.

Und Russland nickte.

"Okay. " sagte er zurück. "Ändern Sie sich, wenn Sie werden. Deine Kleider sind genau da. "rief er zurück und zeigte auf den Haufen, den er von der Wanne verlassen hatte, als er den Waschraum verließ und die Tür sanft hinter sich Schloss.

Kanada blinzelte, schon fühlte er eine Erkältung, als er allein gelassen wurde.

Obwohl das auch von jenseits der Tür hätte sein können, hatte sich vielleicht ein Entwurf eingeschoben, aber irgendwie hat er das nicht gedacht.

Den größeren Mann verpasste er bereits. Obwohl er nur auf der anderen Seite der Tür war, war die Kälte, die er fühlte, wieder nach außen auszustrahlen und ihn mit dem umhüllenden Einfrieren von früher zu bedrohen, deutete darauf hin, wie sehr er die Gegenwart des anderen brauchte. Russland hatte ihn wärmer gemacht, als er sich in so langer Zeit gefühlt hatte.

Doch diese Wärme sollte nicht anhalten. Er kannte den Mann kaum. Was könnte er tun, damit er trotzdem in der Nähe bleibt?

Nichts.

Also kleidete er sich. Und Überraschenderweise war Russland extrem rücksichtsvoll und beschützte ihn, hielt ihn im Raum und Weg von den anderen und brachte ihm sogar seine Notizen zurück, um ihn am nächsten Tag zu kopieren, bis es Zeit für ihn war, nach Hause zu gehen.

Abseits des großen Russen und der überraschenden Wärme, die er für ein so sonst Kaltes Land trug.

* * *

Tage später und Kanada war noch zu Hause, allein. Die Kälte war zurückgekommen, um ihn wieder zu umhüllen. Die Kälte hatte sich in ihn eingeschlichen und mit jedem Schritt Weg und auf die Ebene fühlte er sich versammelt und unter seinem Körper wie ein eisbedeckten Teich Becken. Als er aus dem Flugzeug gekommen war, sogar in seinen gewohnten lässigen Hoody gehüllt, fühlte er keine Erleichterung. Als er wieder nach Hause kam, hörte er bald auf zu zittern.

Er war so bald an diesem Punkt vorbei? Distanziert machte es ihn. aber er hat den Ruf seines Körpers nicht beachtet, was er brauchte. Er konnte es sowieso nicht befriedigen.

Dieses Mal war allein niemand außer seinem Bären da, um ihn fallen zu hören.

Nur ein anderer, der seit der Morgendämmerung seines Lebens bei ihm war, wusste, was geschehen war, und ging, um den anderen Mann zu holen, den Sie für ein Enkelkind hielten.

In einem Touchdown von Blizzard, der Kanada neben dem Blizzard, der bereits in seinem Körper wütete, nicht beeinflussen konnte, setzte General Winter Russland auf den Rasen der Blondine.

"Hilf ihm." befahl er und war weg.

Russland schaute auf das Haus im Stil des Hauses und nickte, seine Augen Steely mit Entschlossenheit.

Auch wenn ihm mit seiner Schwäche nicht geholfen werden konnte, hatte er nun noch einen weiteren Anhaltspunkt für das, was Kanadas war, und verdammte Anstand, aber der kleinere blond war auf ihn angewachsen und er konnte ihn nicht einfach leiden lassen, wenn er helfen konnte. Der General mag manchmal grausam sein, aber seine Umarmung half auch, das Leben mit dem Wasser zurückzubringen, das er hinterließ, als sein Schnee schmolz.

Wenn Kanada wieder unter den verheerenden Schüttelfrost litt, dann hatte der General schon seine Berührung mit der Blondine. Jetzt blieb nur noch, dass er besser wird.

* * *

 **This was asked for on my Archive of our Own account, so here! You guys get it too lol XD**


End file.
